


Wide Awake

by abeyance



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Emma, Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma, Princess Emma Swan, Princess!Emma, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Ugly Duckling, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones, bodyguard!killian, emma and hook - Freeform, emma and killian - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, killian and emma - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: After Princess Emma's step-sister, Regina, pricks her finger on a spinning wheel, she send herself and the whole castle asleep and trapped for one hundred years. Emma, who is cursed to be resistant to any magic, ventures out in hopes to find her sister's true love to kiss her awake. Fortunately, a new guard of her father, Killian Jones,  discovers her need and together they search for help throughout the Enchanted Forest. Complications and confuzing choices apply, but Emma is determined to awake her family, and find her sister's love. But what she may not be prepared for is love finding her.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I have high hopes for the new book, so I hope you find the prologue grasping enough. I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow night! Enjoy!

It was a day of celebration that turned into horror. That was what started it all.

Who would’ve ever known that the christening of a princess would bring terror to the kingdom that would take its hold for two decades. Many fairies blessed the newborn, Regina, with countless charms. Beauty, elegance; everything that added up to the title of the most gorgeous princess in all the realms. 

But what with great magic brings dark powers, and that is just what brought the curse upon Regina. At the age of twenty, she was destined to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and drop dead on the spot. The one and only Dark One gifted that, and needless to say, had no intention of changing the poor infant’s fate.

That is, until her parents, the grand Queen Cora and King Henry of the overtaken kingdom of Misthaven (the battle was but a year earlier; The king and queen were killed, their teen princess disappeared from the plain eye), made a deal with him; If he lifted the curse, they would supply him in their second born (as much as they dreaded it) as well as a say in the greatest present Princess Regina would receive on the day she turned eighteen. What it was going to be, they were not sure at the time, but anything would be better than certain death.

Unfortunately, Rumplestiltskin refused to lift the spell, but agreed to their end on different terms; In alternative to the princess dropping dead at the prick of her finger, she and the rest of the castle would fall into a deep sleep; one that would be undisturbed for a century before the wall lifts and her true love plants a kiss on her lips that will awake she and everyone around her. The rulers agreed immediately, and with a flick of the Dark One’s wrist, he was gone, not seen by them for another twenty years.

The King and Queen directly banished all spinning wheels in their kingdom as well as the one who bordered them with a promise of marriage when Regina became of age to marry their Prince, Graham, who was only a good couple years older. They planned her magnificent twentieth birthday present only but an hour after the christening ended and sent a word out to the Dark One’s castle as soon as the first messenger arrived at the stables. All that was left was the second born child; it was a tragedy, but they were as desperate as a hungered soldier.

But after two years of trying to successfully conceive, nothing would work. The queen had even sent a ship overseas to search for a treatment, but nothing had affected the multiple miscarriages. Hope was falling and they got tired of thinking they were lucky just for everything to end the way it did last time.

\----

And then, one October night, the doors of the Castle were opened by the servants, nothing but a small basket filled with blankets. They were quite skeptical at first, for no one was allowed to pass the gates without guards’ permission, nor leave an offering unattended. But once it was brought into the light by the kindest servant of all, Johanna, the basket did not look like it was carrying fruit or bread and was a bit too heavy to be holding a pile of crumpled cloth. A glisten of ribbon caught her eye, making her curiously lift some blankets up to see it was ribbon styled into writing. A few more layers and two widened eyes, the color of the finest emerald one would ever see, stared back at her, long lashes and all. With a shriek, Johanna removed the small child from the bassinet.

“Oh!” Johanna exclaimed, holding the infant high in front of her. Gasps filled the room as all other servants paused automatically to look over. She readjusted the bundle so both arms supported the baby in front of her.

“My Lord,” a maid breathed from the washer. “Is that a child?”

“A very new one, in fact.” another stated, looking over Johanna's shoulder. “Not yet a day old.”

“And the common?” a girl questioned. Johanna, stilled stunned, realized the ribbon was attached to the blanket that wrapped the baby and read out the calligraph it was crocheted to say. 

“Emma.” she said simply. “It is a girl.”

“What shall we do?” a voice cried. “No servant has been with child in over two months. They will surely turn her into that horrid orphanage.”

“No,” Johanna informed. “This baby is no peasants’ who couldn’t take care of it. Look at the crochet work and the material. Even this cradle, it is made of wealthy supplies. And this child’s face itself...one made from nothing but pure true love. She was brought here because she needs to be protected, not tossed.” The servants crowded around to get any type of peak of this forsay magical child. And it was all veracious. The eyes reflected in the torch light, going along perfectly with a pale, fresh complexion. Despite being newly born, blond curls filled her skull that seemed as though her mother was fed gold for the nine months prior to giving birth. She did not make a sound as the entire room gazed, just used her widened eyes to take another peek at the crowd before falling asleep. Silence flooded. “I must present her to our Majesty at once.”

And within first look at the baby girl, both the queen and king decided to not only allow her to stay in the castle but live as their adopted daughter. And so the little orphan became Princess Emma soon enough. The deal of their second born forgotten.

After the last christening the King and Queen were still on edge with Regina’s curse, wondering how a prince, nevermind her true love, would come wandering into the castle and happen to want to kiss a sleeping girl that day. They had concluded little Emma’s would be as big of a ceremony as Regina’s, but the gift giving would be highly restricted and held in a separate room. Not that it mattered. Due to the previous occurrences and the fact that an orphan was taken in as a princess, the attendance was meager compared to their firstborns, and only one, singular fairy showed to gift Princess Emma with her magical enhancement like all royalty gets. Cora and Henry begged and begged to nevermind her gift, to just lift the spell off of Regina's fate.

“I apologize.” The Blue Fairy said meaningfully. “I can only grant a Princess or prince a gift on the day of their Christening.” She paused in thought. “But I can do this.” the fairy poofed her wand into her hand. Queen Cora held out Emma, who was always quieter than a mouse, dreadfully. Blue’s wand circled above Emma again and again, producing more and more glittery magic each swirl. The princess’s playful hands reached to grab at it all, her eyes and smile brighter than the clear sky of fall streaming through the windows. “My gift to you, little one, is that if any magic comes in your way, good or bad, it will not affect you. You must survive on your natural being.” And then she struck the center of the circle of magic, causing all of the glitter to rain down on Emma and her christening dress, coating her in gold and blue magical sparkles. For the first time since she arrived at the castle, Princess Emma started to wail. 

The room stopped at the sound, none of the guards or servants knowing how to react. Cora looked up, expecting to see the bastard of a fairy that had cause it, only to see nothing. Her hands started to shake as she looked back down at the crying girl, her first time seeing her face red from crying rather than laughter.

“Wash her at once!” She hollered indirectly. “Burn this dress!” a young servant girl was there in an instant, taking Emma away from the queen, hurrying away trying to calm the child. Henry came around and grabbed his wife’s shaking wrists. She looked down at them, noticing her young, royal, pale complexion she was gifted herself had already started to dull into wrinkles and beige skin and let out a very shaky breath. “What have we done?” she asked, only loud enough for the king to hear.

“I’m afraid, a very big mistake.”


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, a princess's birthday is much needed to be rememberable.

Eighteen years later, the most anticipated day in the kingdom arrived.

Emma never thought it would be as frantic. Mostly every year on Regina’s birthday was - the monthly search for spinning wheels was much more thorough on the first born’s birth dates, just in case the spell was a trick or misinterpreted. Of course, since that day was the specific day, any type of needle or knife or prong of a fork were not to be seen. The kitchen was locked up, the food pre-prepared that morning when Regina slept.

Since Emma was not really wanted around any of her royal family, she helped the guards search the passageways and corridors. Because of her curse, Emma could have sworn off any type of magic her sister was given, as well as her mother and father, and was directed to stay clear away from them because of it. Including special family gatherings, she was directed to the farthest point of the room from them. It was usually a cold corner where the servants sweep the dust. So when she wasn’t absolutely needed, which was very spontaneous, Emma wandered where she was allowed in the unenhanced halls. She accompanied the guards on the weekly looks for spinning wheels most of the time, being an advantage to witches with magic.

So like every week, Emma stayed among the guards she knew so very well. They checked every room which was all so decorated to the point where it wasn't recognizable for Regina's birthday, before making their way to the north side. To Emma, she had mixed feelings about that tower; it had been long abandoned due to a peasant revolt, as her mother told her, the bricks collapsing from not being taken care of. The place was creepy to go in but brought out Emma's adventure side she loved to play with. No one really liked going there because of the eerie vibe, but it was a good as being the first section to analyze on the inspection list. After finding witches and dangerous sorcerers there she was begged by the servants and her family to not attend the check-ups anymore. For awhile Emma listened. She found enjoyment and talent is horseback riding.

But then an incident with magic happened. The guards discovered a conjurer in the east wing, and with a blast of magic, a guard was left without a leg or a job to feed his three children. Emma insisted on taking them into the castle for them to stay as assistants and for her to go along with the investigations. Her parents agreed to it learning their mistake.

As they arrived at the north side through the dark corridors, dark shadows appeared down the hall, with a few flaming torches.

“Assert defenses!” A Guard ordered. Emma’s eyebrows furrowed. They were usually the only Unit that searched the castle for spinning wheels. If perhaps the figures up ahead were a threat or magical, why would they be stupid enough to bring a torch when they knew this wing was the number one place to look? More so why would he or she need them?

“Your highness, We instruct you to stay back for your safety.” Emma turned around to face a Burkesphee, an elder guard nearing his retirement, at her heels. He gestured ahead. “What that is up ahead is a mystery on all of us, and we do not want the chance of losing both of the princesses on the same day.” internally, Emma was taken aback. No one was to dare not show hope for her sister’s curse being broken. She stood up two inches straighter and gave him a stern look in the eye through his helmet.

“Pardon me, Sir Burkesphee, but I have no intention of listening to a guards order that is more disrespectful than certain protection. I understand where you may be coming from, but almost no person is powerfully against me, magic or not. If you will excuse me, I am to see what this ruckus may be about.” turning back around, she marched through the middle of the group, and pass the head of the unit who was discussing a plan with his vice.

Her heels on the ground echoed, the shoes her mother insisted on Emma wearing in case of an unprepared meeting with an important being. She warned her to be prepared, because she may very well be meeting her husband today among the princes visiting to celebrate. A few murmurs behind her begged for her to retreat. Emma kept walking.

The mysterious figures started becoming not so mysterious. She counted four torches and two lanterns scattered within the pack. Human beings started taking form. Emma’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed a glow from a reflection off of a sword - she was able to stop magic, but not from someone getting impaled.

Knowing if anything would be out of place help was right behind her, Emma continued until seeing the first man that looked somewhat in charge. Now that she was awfully too close to this unknown group, Emma started to realize she was either in big trouble or none at all, based on the uniforms. Most of the men wore the identical sapphire vest that buttoned with gold up the front over white tunics. Each man had a sword, and although they were all in their sheaths, it made Emma feel uneasy. They did not look anything of who she had ever seen around the castle.

The man who looked most in charge faced his back towards her and had a different uniform than the rest with gold also fashion his shoulders and the jacket’s hems. She silently cleared her throat and ignored some stares she felt almost burning into her.

“Excuse me,” Emma started, the most grown up voice her seventeen-year-old self could bear. “I would like t -”

The man turned around, and suddenly Emma was not so uneasy because of the swords. The face of a younger man, not much older than her as Emma would imagine, came face to face to her, looking as taken aback as she. But instead of him being fazed due to a girl in front of him in the middle of an abandoned wing on a day of celebration, his eyes actually stole her breath.

It would make sense, actually, since his eyes were the color of the paint used to paint the ocean in the art hall of the castle; and water gives anyone the inability to breathe. They were both stern and soft at the same time, making Emma feel under a better, friendly protection than five seconds earlier. She found how to breathe again and recollected herself before apprehending anything else.

“I would like to be informed as to who exactly you are along with the purpose of your location.”

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, making Emma take her eyes off of his for the first time since she saw him. Briskly, she took a recollection of his face. His eyebrows were dark and thick, which matched his hair that glinted in the torchlight. The high cheek bones and scruff complimented the healthy hollows in his cheeks and sharp jawline. He was handsome.

“Apologies, but lieutenants are not told to take orders from girls. I will answer the questions once I see the authority here is safe to do so.” These men must have been from her kingdom, if a lieutenant is not aware of Emma, and it brought her back to being uneasy with the company.

“Well, it matters on what intent you are ambitioning for because as Princess Emma of Misthaven, I assure you-you are both required to answer to me first and be directed to the King if your needs here have not been authorized.” At her statement, those eyebrows of his rose before relaxing, his pink lips turning into a grin. He looked down and took a step closer, which made Emma shuffle back just the same. Looking back up at him, Emma could barely keep a confident face.

“Pardon, Your Highness, I do have intentions here, but none to disrespect loyalty. I am Lieutenant Killian Jones, at your service.” he somehow took her hand within disregard to Emma and it was now aligned with his face, where he lowered his head to press his lips to it. Emma's eyes widen for a second before catching herself. Although her sister was planned to marry not yet a month after that day, Emma had not ever formerly met a man other than Graham, Regina’s future husband, and Neal, a Prince her parents banned after trying to take advantage of both Regina and Emma during a visit meant for a possible match with Emma. After him, no others were allowed to visit but Graham unless The king and queen thought it would be absolutely correct for one to do so.

Emma replaced her hand at her side as casual as possible, not really knowing how she was supposed to deal with it. Once again Emma regained herself to look as bold as she needed despite what her mind's thoughts raced about.

“Pleased for your assistance.” she started. That was the right thing to say, right? She thought so. “And what are your so called ‘intentions’, Lieutenant Jones?” the lieutenant’s arms crossed behind him.

“Why, surely your father ought to have alerted the guards. We are soldiers from a nearby kingdom - more so sailors, actually - but we were called for extra protection and investigations on the Princess Regina’s special day.” That made sense. Lieutenant Jones looked side to side and behind her, a hint of puzzle flickering in the way his eyes set. “May I ask, Princess Emma,” (she had never heard someone say her name as perfect as that was just said) “why exactly you are in these corridors alone? - in this section at all, actually. It's not the most ideal or safest place for a princess to spend a day of celebration.” with his concern, all of her princess confidence left her being, and suddenly Emma turned into a regular seventeen-year-old that had no sight of royal etiquette she was supposed to bring.

“Yeah, well, most of my life isn’t ideal for a princess. Checking the wings for spinning wheels is far better than sitting in a corner watching everything you want to be given to your sister.” her confession made the poor lieutenant more confused, but her princess demeanor swept back in at once. “My guard unit is just behind me, only out of sight. We were unable to identify your motives of the specimen from far off so I had decided to infatuate.”

“Ah, brave princess, I see.” the sailor smiled and Emma tried her best not to, but could not stop the heat going to her cheeks. “By any chance, is the unit accompanying you the Fifth? On my captain's list, it had stated we meet with them here.” He pointed behind him, where a man in a uniform that looked even more decked out in the gold hems and shoulders and collars stood, observing their conversation. Emma and he made eye contact, so she lifted the corners of her mouth and bowed her head.

“In your luck, yes, that is. But if you don't mind, may I see that list?” She needed authentication although Lieutenant Jones sounded very trustworthy.

“Of course, Your Highness.” with a bow of his head he walked over to his captain where they exchanged a few words. They returned back to where Emma stood.

“I introduce captain Nemmo, Princess.”

“Pleased to meet you, Captain,” Emma responded.

“Just as so, Your Highness. Here is the list you requested.” The captain handed her a folded paper that had her Kingdom’s symbol drawn on the given corner. It had certainly come from her father’s study. Glancing over it, she nodded.

“Thank you. I will warn my unit you come in peace.” she turned starting to do so before a shout came from the foreign unit’s end of the corridor.

“What the Hell?” it echoed. Emma’s gaze snapped over Lieutenant Jones’s shoulder where his own followed. It landed on guards crowding in front of an ancient open door with unearthly green light shining out from it. She brushed past the Lieutenant, placing a hand near his shoulder as a way to excuse herself. As she came closer, the sounds became louder. Something of a sense of the wind laughing and a sound one may think stars made as they sparkled. The sounds of magic.

A part of Emma's restricted magic gift was knowing when there was magic somewhere. Good or bad, it was hard to tell, but usually when the air got heavy unpleasantness followed. The already murky, dense breaths of the halls did not help her identify.

“Everyone, stay back.” She ordered, coming to the doorway. Skeptical glances followed her as she cleared the crowd. “If I need assistance, I’ll call it.” In the distance, Unit Five’s footsteps came forth down the hall. Emma ignored them and peered into the room behind the door.

The sight made her gasp a little herself. She forgave herself immediately because, in her kingdom, a figure hidden behind an ominous cloak spinning a glowing spinning wheel was not an everyday sight.

“Excuse me,” Emma started. Her face definitely was showing concern, but she kept her voice strong. “By order of royalty, I must ask you to remove the hood of your cloak,” iShe paused, not breathing. “Please.”  
The phantom - at least, that was the closest to describe the eeriness - stopped spinning abruptly, and Emma could almost feel the grin spreading across its face. Her hands started to tingle. She clasped them together.

“Princess!” Emma felt a presence behind her, but she stood still. “Bloody Hell…” the lieutenant, she recognized, explained.

“Lieutenant Jones, stand back. This is nothingIcan't handle.”

“Yes, Princess,” he stayed for another second before he came into her peripheral vision, going to the edge of the doorway, hidden just enough.

“Ah, princess I see.” The anatomy croaked. Emma slightly jumped. It raised its still hooded head. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this day, dearie...to meet you.”

Emma had realized it was mistaking her for her sister - which happened often. Although Regina was the one known for her beauty, Emma was right up with her. Despite her being her mother’s so-called “miracle”, a beautiful baby birthed healthy after years of failure, her reputation as the isolated member was looked down upon and she usually went unnoticed in indirect situations. She decided to play along.

“And what about me had you wait so, I gather, anxiously?”

“Why, who would not be so hurried to meet the Oh-So-Lovely Princess Regina?!” the cloaked thing sprung up at its exclamation, causing the torch light shine on the face under the hood. It scaled in-humanlike. Emma shuddered. Behind the scale- faced creature, the light illuminating from the spinning wheel flickered. Internally, Emma smiled. Her gift was getting to it.

“Touche, but, that can't be the only thing that told you to enter the castle before the others guests. Do tell me, what makes you so special?”

“Ah!” it exclaimed again. She jumped again, despite it being the second time. “The best gift should have an even greater delivery, don't you agree?” It presented the wheel, whose magic’s light was dying like a flame trapped in a glass. Emma almost felt guilty, even though she was sure it was nothing but more dangerous to her sister as an ordinary wheel would be.

“And what makes this gift any better than others I will be given on this day?”

“Oh, well if you see here, Highness…” it scurried over to the wheel and took its place on the stool next to it. “This wheel is a special wheel.” it started to wind the thread vigorously between its fingers. “It can spin even the poorest material,” it bent over the product, almost like it was analyzing it. “Into threads of gold.”

It was only then when aside from the green light, the gold thread added to the gleam of the room. Somehow, the cord stayed in its golden, magical form.

“Come, Princess Regina of Misthaven. Come feel this strand of gold and prove me right.” Part of Emma wanted to. The thought of being able to produce more wealth for her kingdom itself almost made her feet act before her mind, but Emma stopped herself. The gold would only turn to a thread if she touched it. And the owner of a spinning wheel that was a week’s distance from the kingdom was not to be trusted, nevermind inside this castle.

“I apologize, but this is too much of a gift. I don't even know your name. I have more gold than I'll ever need. Please, use it to care for your family.”

“No, dearie, this is for you. Highness, come, I have already made you a nice necklace. Let me put it on you.”

“No, I am alright without it. As I said, I have jewels of my own.” With that, the figure took three gaits that left Emma holding her breath.

“Now, you see, if I were talking to the real Princess Regina, she would have taken my offer.” it drawled out the ‘r’ which made Emma lock her knees to avoid collapsing from nervousness. “Which tells me this is not the princess, but rather someone who believes lying to the Dark One is something he may enjoy.” a hand appeared from the cloak. Emma knew from stories the maids would murmur about, he was famous for being the most merciless magician in all the realms. “I think not.”

His hand, as scaly and green as she saw of his face drew back. Emma became not so worried.

“I wouldn’t do that, Dark One.”

He did it anyway.

The Dark One flew back, crashing into the spinning wheel. His hood came off, revealing strands of hair that could only be described as the seaweed that grew in the ponds behind the castle.

Emma finally breathed once again. Any magic he would do to her would simply ricochet back to him.

“Guards!” Emma called, turning towards the door. When she turned back, expecting the Dark One to be there glowering, he had vanished. As told, soldiers cannonaded through the door that had shut amid their conversation. Emma paced out the chamber calmly with her head held high.

“Highness!” something touched her arm, causing Emma to halt. She looked up to meet the eyes of the lieutenant once again. They were ill at ease, more golden than blue in the firelight. “What the bloody Hell was that?”

Emma pursed her lips.

“The reason this whole damn kingdom has been terrified for the last twenty years.”

~*~*~

What had happened that morning was kept quiet in an attempt for everyone to stay as far away from the edge as they were already. After the incident, Emma was instructed to return to the main halls to avoid any collisions with a danger that may not be needed. The wheel was immediately burned.

So she sat in the back of the ladies’ activity room, where her sister was opening her presents. Rows of chairs filled with onlooking girls crowded in front of her, but she didn’t mind. Emma was happy for her sister. The following week was Regina’s coronation to become queen; it happened after every first borns’ twentieth birthday.

Gasps ignited whenever the wrapping of a gift was undone to reveal looking glasses, jewels, facial salves, so many things they had already had too much of. Regina presented each one just the same, though, releasing a spray of awe to brush over the crowd no matter how dull the contribution. Everyone wanted to be a princess. Everyone wanted to be Princess Regina.

Princess Emma; not so. She was the princess one would whisper about after seeing her run in the fields. Some would say her hair was too sun-bleached and imagined her feet were not as soft as the royal treatment should bring to them. The freckles on her face would be one too many and the gentle pink off her cheeks was seen un-princess-like. All of the outcomes of spending mornings and afternoons in her castle’s grassy meadows was Emma. She couldn't help much of it, though. There was only so much to do when she was limited to just the bare minimum of human interaction to avoid borderline insane.

Not that horse, Emma. Can’t you see its bronze shine? Get out, Emma, this straw will soil quicker than a blink with you here.

When Emma grew fond of riding, she was instructed to use the messengers’ stables. Those horses weren't gifted.

Again, her parents attempted to make it work, they attempted to make those stables just as nice as the others. But it didn’t give off the same glow. And that’s what Emma really wanted.

The pile of the gifts started to lower, farther and farther before there was one left. Their mother sat opposite of Regina, plastering on a smile that the three of them knew was fake. By this time, Regina's fingers were as numb and everyone's’ butts and the muscles around their mouths were sore. Regina picked up a red box, tied with a velvet ribbon. She nimbly untied it and drew the box open. Emma saw a small card flutter out the top and slide to the floor; it didn’t matter much, they didn't read them anyway.

Regina gasped frankly. Carefully, she raised a rose, completely covered in gold, from the case. Thrones stuck around the stem, but no one really paid attention to that.

Everyone but Emma.

At first, she was as awestruck as the rest. But she then caught a whiff of a perfume that could only be described as a heartthrob spell that the fumes cast down on them. It was then when Emma noticed the thorns; all except one, which stuck out at an odder angle than the others, a little thicker as well -

Regina adjusted her grip, the odd thorn disappearing behind her fingers. Suddenly, the rose hit the ground, slipped between Regina's fingers. Even from the back of the room, Emma saw a small tear of dark red drip from the tense fingers of Regina's hand. Regina's eyes, a second ago filled with real, pure apprehension widen into a wild glow that scared Emma more than the first sight of blood she's ever seen come from her sister. The rose clanged on the ground a moment before Regina collapsed; asleep. Almost as an echo, everyone around Emma followed. Asleep under the spell the kingdom had spent decades denying. The spell that would lead them all into a sleep of a century. All except for Emma.

And she needed to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely readers! this chapter may be the only one until summer, but I promise once that gets around ill be on a consistent track. this chapter has been done for weeks and god knows why I haven't posted it.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it...Again, I hope this grasped your attention a little. i have every chapter planned out so I'm hoping this book will be done smoothly and resist writer's block. Please leave thoughts and show some love!


End file.
